1. Field
Inventive concepts relate to a method for inspecting and/or observing a photoresist pattern using a fluorescence microscope and/or fluorescence metrology tool.
2. Description of Related Art
As design rules of semiconductor devices have been rapidly reduced, photolithography processes for forming patterns of semiconductor devices have been increasingly difficult. Wafers or semiconductor devices can be greatly deteriorated by a little deformation of a photoresist pattern. Accordingly, inspection processes are performed on photoresist patterns formed on the wafers.